Succubus
Succubus The Succubus is a Dark Boss that lives in the Night Biome. Like all bosses, she has a chance of spawning when a certain distance has been reached. The succubus specializes in arousal increasing attacks, which can gradually make it harder for successful escapes. Attacks Love Bomb Rain The succubus throws heart-shaped bombs up in the air, which fall down. Getting hit by one of the bombs will increase your lust by a decent amount, and leaves you charmed (which prevents your character from moving at all). When this happens the succubus will stop the attack and commence her Ground Pin grab. Love Bomb Carpet Bombing The Succubus flies to the top of the screen and starts moving left and right, periodically dropping love bombs. During this attack the speed at which she moves gradually increases, but the rate at which she drops love bombs remain the same. Similar to her Love Bomb Rain move, getting hit by a bomb will increase your lust and charm you, where she will commence her Ground Pin grab. Aerial Dive The succubus flies to the top of the screen, spreads her legs open, and horizontally chases the player. After a random amount of time, she will stop moving horizontally and dive bomb in an attempt to unbirth the player. Failure to dodge leads to her unbirth grab. Unbirth Warp The succubus disappears from the screen a bit. After a delay, she will warp directly above the player, legs open, and try to unbirth them. Fake Succubi The succubus makes several clones of her self which all look identical to the original. They all fly up and shuffle themselves up. Then at the same time, they will all dive down, legs open, towards the ground. Only the real one can unbirth you; the other succubi you can pass through unharmed. Blow Kisses The succubus stops flying and lands on the ground to the right edge of the screen. She will then proceed to blow several kisses that home in on the player. Getting hit by a kiss will charm the player, which will result in the succubus commencing her Riding grab. Grabs Ground pin The succubus steps on the player and toys with them. While the first stage deals no damage, it greatly increases the players lust. If the player's lust meter maxes out, she with then tail vore the player, leading to stage two of the struggle sequence. The player will still have a full lust bar when this stage starts, but it will decrease over time, allowing the player to get back their full strength, and possibly escape. Stage two deals dark/anal damage. Unbirth Grab The succubus sticks the player's head into her vagina and stands tall, leaving the player dangling between her legs. This attack deals dark/unbirth damage and also increases arousal. Failure to successfully escape will lead to the succubus completely unbirthing the player, leading to a game over. Riding Grab The succubus grabs the player, sits on top of her, and forces their head to press against her vagina. The pheromones gradually increase the player's lust meter, and maxing it out results in the succubus placing the player behind her and anally voring her. Inside of her, the player will be able to struggle again, but their lust meter starts out maxed and gradually decreases, which makes escape hard at first. Drops * Random Amount of tinies * Succubus Tail (1-3) * Lusty Heart (1-3) * Rare Runes * Gallery Bubble * Succubus Rune Set Parts * Succubus Boots (1-3) Tips * Her unbirth move is the deadliest out of her 3 moves. This is because this move only has one stage and increases arousal, meaning if you already have a decent amount of arousal, escape can end up being impossible since you can't struggle anymore when your llust reaches 100%. ** Also arousal doesn't naturally degen during this battle. So it only decreases during the second stages of her other grabs. * Remember that when she summons multiple succubi, only one of them can grab you, so pay attention to the real one! * Anti-Horny is recommended for this boss fight Trivia * The succubus's design is based of the succubus design from the disgaea series * The succubus was the first boss animated by tritrium * The succubus is the only enemy that can charm a player atm. Category:Bosses Category:Dark Enemy Category:Tail Category:Unbirth Category:Anal Category:Night Enemy